


Arsenic & Anodyne

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Brain Fucking, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eroguro, Erotic Horror, F/F, Gore, Horror, Necrophilia, Pain, SERIOUS BODY HORROR, Sex, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rose Lalonde, the only horror movie buff of the foursome, did nothing to stop this. In fact, she was a mere couple of rooms over, lounging on the couch while Jade examined the body. A week of slow defrosting had done the girl good, the frozen liquid encasing her turned to some kind of slush, and then a thick syrup that had begun slowly leaking out the day prior, necessitating the rapid introduction of many towels to the scene. Jade stood by, bundled in labcoats, adjusting her glasses on her face. Even though their base had central heating, it was still Antarctica. Shit was cold.There was nobody else in the room to speak to besides herself and her iPhone, currently acting as a tape recorder. The local weather wasn't very kind for the satellite reception, so for now, she was speaking to be sent out to her colleagues later. She held the microphone end of her phone closer to her mouth while she ran her fingers up and down the cold surface of the alien's glass receptacle, clearing condensation away with her blunt-clipped fingernails.She examined.





	1. Chapter 1

"She's... Beautiful, even."

Muffled sounds of ice hid away a low, rough contralto, as Jade Harley ran her fingers across the metallic tube, watching the figure contained inside sedately sleep, still in perfect stasis, coated in frost.

A member of an expeditionary team set out to the Antarctic's coldest depths to assess the impact of global warming on ancient microflora and microfauna, Jade Harley was a scientist at heart. More importantly, she was not just a scientist, but an omnidisciplinarian, the de facto leader of their little crew. However, even she wasn't prepared for what their little drilling operation would uncover the week before. The four of them, a sample of ice from the shelf, and a person-sized capsule, bright red and emblazoned with unfamiliar runes, a transparent glass(?) front holding what was definitely, undoubtedly, a goddamn alien.

Or an ancient human encased in a very alien looking containment device. She was close enough, at least, that it was mistakable for the real thing.

But, no. The whole crew was convinced quite quickly that what they had in front of them was a genuine alien artifact, with its genuine alien passenger along for the ride. They had argued -- oh, they had argued, about what to do with her, but after a surprisingly impassioned speech from Jade and Rose about the spirit of discovery or something like that, the other two had come to their side of the agreement. They were to defrost the passenger, slow and steady, in order to take samples, conduct an autopsy, and so on. They had a medical bay, they had the tools, and they had just the right mixture of impulsiveness to consider this a good decision, for some reason.

Rose Lalonde, the only horror movie buff of the foursome, did nothing to stop this. In fact, she was a mere couple of rooms over, lounging on the couch while Jade examined the body. A week of slow defrosting had done the girl good, the frozen liquid encasing her turned to some kind of slush, and then a thick syrup that had begun slowly leaking out the day prior, necessitating the rapid introduction of many towels to the scene. Jade stood by, bundled in labcoats, adjusting her glasses on her face. Even though their base had central heating, it was still _Antarctica_. Shit was cold.

There was nobody else in the room to speak to besides herself and her iPhone, currently acting as a tape recorder. The local weather wasn't very kind for the satellite reception, so for now, she was speaking to be sent out to her colleagues later. She held the microphone end of her phone closer to her mouth while she ran her fingers up and down the cold surface of the alien's glass receptacle, clearing condensation away with her blunt-clipped fingernails.

She examined.

"This is the summary tape of our measurements and observations for the past week, most of them taken yesterday as her suspension liquid began leaking from her capsule. Structurally, she's pretty much the same as a human, for the most part. Same anatomy, same bone structure, same skin, barring some _very_ minor differences. If we didn't know better we might've assumed this was some kind of ancient, undocumented subspecies. As for why we're calling her a "she" without more detailed anatomical study is mostly in her body shape. Not that it matters _too_ much but she's an estimated 81-60-95, very bottom heavy, about 162 centimeters tall." Jade rambled delightedly into her microphone, resisting the urge to tap against the glass with a scalpel.

That was something they had mutually decided very quickly. No tapping on the glass.

"This is going to sound incredibly unscientific of me but her hair is _gorgeous_. Very long, down to her hips, tied up in complicated bunches and braids, indicating at least some kind of outside assistance, or an extreme level of dexterity. I wish mine was that long, to be honest. Her skin is very, very pale, almost white, with a sort of pinkish sheen to it at points where it's thin, like at her elbows. There isn't even any evidence of frostbite or damage from being frozen for god-knows how long. It's like someone just put the pause button on her. She's probably dead but... Imagine if she's not?" Jade marveled and muttered, resting one hand above the face of the girl in the glass capsule. "God, the advancements in cryogenics alone from examining that fluid she's been frozen in. Her skin is absolutely flawless. No hair, cuts, scrapes, bruises, or other blemishing. Absolutely nothing."

Jade ran her hand down the side of the glass, reaching for its bottom, feeling along the edge where it met the mysterious red metal. She was about to make a decision, poor impulse control included, that would ultimately lead to the extinction of the human race.

But no, right now, her curiosity was overwhelming every other part of her. Maybe it was something about the girl in the glass that was drawing her eye, something about her so distinctly inhuman that she couldn't possibly resist cracking open her frozen prize now that the suspension fluid had leaked all the way out as of five minutes ago.

Free to examine. Free to autopsy. To dissect.

"I'm going to open up her containment unit now, there's a small button on the underside of each side of the container that I believe, when pressed simultaneously, should be the opening mechanism." Jade spoke, putting her phone down to reach around the container, stretching out her arm's width as far as it could go until she could firmly press the buttons on both sides. As for how she knew what to do, she couldn't tell you that either. She just knew that those buttons were the trick, the little catch. One wouldn't work. Had to be two. Couldn't be a lone button.

The glass split down the middle, a seam appearing where one wasn't seconds ago. Jade jumped back, gasping a little, and grabbed her phone again, scooping it off the nearby table. There was a loud hiss of cool air escaping, causing condensation to immediately begin fogging up Jade's glasses. When she wiped them off, the glass was gone, retracted fully into the candy red container. "Oh, good morning, sunshine!" Jade whispered excitedly to herself.

The girl in the glass opened her eyes, sucking in a lungful of air. She seized, rocking up into nothing and slapping herself back down while she gasped for breath, clutching at nothing in particular. Five gulps of air later, and she calmed down, curling up into a sitting position. Knees tucked into her chest, braids cascading down her back, bright pink eyes burning holes in Jade's direction. A smattering of previously-unseen freckles, just as bright pink as her eyes, were scattered across her ice-white skin. Her clenching body revealed bright pink flush across her skin, under her knuckles, across her face. A thin, wispy steam of condensation wafted off her body, pulled away by the base's ventilation.

She made a soft, cooing noise. Jade smiled back.

The time for science had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been warned.

"Unfortunately, we can't do a dissection of a live subject. That would, obviously, be murder, which is bad." Jade murmured into the microphone end of her phone, the alien looking around, her arms draped over her legs, limbs stretched just an inch or two too long for her general shape. The tiniest of uncanny features now evident without the glass to hide them, her almost cherubic face, round and squishy in the way that would make any grandma feel a compulsive need to squish cheeks between fingers. Things that, by their lonesome, wouldn't be strange, but all together, summed into a strange existence. She barely even seemed aware of the outside world beyond Jade. She was not looking around, taking in her surroundings like a curious animal.

No, her eyes were straight towards Jade, and at little else.

Jade, for her part in the play, was just as frozen still. Despite the fact that this was a momentous occasion for a dozen dozen different reasons, there was still the possibility that this girl was, say, infected by an ancient virus that Jade had just unwittingly awoken, or she was feral and fully prepared to attack and try to kill her. "She's... Still. She's breathing, of course, but she's still as ice. Not moving an inch, looking straight at me. I'm going to try and establish... Moderately friendly contact."

Jade took a couple of halting steps forward, one at a time. Inching closer and closer to this silent-still creature while eventually, after a full minute of contact, her eyes blinked shut. Jade had blinked several times in the interim, but this feminine alien had only managed it once. It was the little things, counting blinks, that made her seem the least human. Jade raised a hand up, making mental note of where her emergency taser was -- Rose had insisted on everyone having one once they found the alien buried in a geologically improbable segment of the ice. It was by her side, in her pocket. She could definitely grab it fast enough in the chance that this alien decided to pounce on her.

"Hello?" Jade asked, quiet and firm, reaching her hand out towards the girl.

"Hello?" She mirrored, her voice exactly the same. Her mouth opens just enough to let the words out, the muffling of the small gap between her lips changing the tone and timbre, but there's no mistaking it. She was imitating Jade, reaching her hand out just the same. Once more, scientific curiosity overwhelms scientific rigor, and in the latest in a series of questionable decisions, Jade reaches her hand out, takes another step forward, and touches Feferi's hand, meeting fingertips to fingertips. Jade couldn't help but feel a little shudder of shock roll through her fingers and into her head. Oh, this was definitely getting to her head a little bit.

Put yourself in her shoes -- first, your coring drill hits metal, something that should not really be this deep in Antarctic ice, you manage to cut out a futuristic, metallic canister containing some kind of indistinct humanoid, and then a week later, here she is, the frozen lady, reaching out to touch your fingers. At times like these, you may be inclined, if you're the overeager type, to ditch rigor entirely, and instead luxuriate in the sensation of first contact. Jade's fingertips pressed a little more firmly against the alien's, and the little buzz in the back of her head grew.

"Can... Can you speak?" Jade asked, knowing full well, logically, that the answer was of course not, no, everything is a mimicry. She even used Jade's exact tone of voice, albeit muffled and warped. How could she possibly speak, after millions of years of being trapped in shelf ice?

So, when she responded, you can imagine Jade's surprise and delight.

"Yes." She said, softer than silk, still using her facsimile of Jade's voice. Already, it was beginning to develop layers, growing new intonations on its own, no longer something exactly like Jade's voice. It was quickly becoming something else. Jade couldn't feel the danger in the room, how any animal would have its hair standing on end from this slightest mimicry. Jade just thought the goosebumps were some other feeling, anticipation, perhaps? She had never said the word "Yes" in front of the girl, and yet here she was, speaking... Plain English, as it were.

Jade took another step forward, lacing her fingers into the ex-frozen girl's. Her eyes shimmered with something that should've been placed as mischief. Jade was elated. Over the moon. Her heart thumped faster and faster, pushing fresh blood through her veins and arteries, carrying oxygen to the essential muscles and organs that required their action. She could feel her heartbeat in her knuckles, thud-thudding against the alien's absolute lack of cardiac motion.

"My name is Jade. Jade Harley. Do- do you know what a name is?" Jade asked, stumbling over her questions in an attempt to glean as much knowledge from the anomaly as possible. "Do you have one?" She asked, not even waiting for a response. "Um--"

The girl's hand clamped down on Jade's. Her skin was impossibly smooth, warm to the touch, yet clammy. Jade still couldn't feel a heartbeat, but she saw herself reflected in the alien's eyes, bright and pink distortion of her current face. "Feferi." She said, quiet. She pulled Jade closer, until the omnidisciplinarian was pressed right up against the table, and slapped her hand over Jade's ear.

Jade barely had the time to react before her world was sent into searing white and burning pain. Her ear felt distorted, distended, stretched out. She was sure that there was blood trickling down her face, but her body was flooding with something -- adrenaline? Maybe -- , and everything was going numb in short order. Feferi's other hand felt like it was crushing hers. Jade couldn't move. She couldn't move. She couldn't move. In those first few frames of motion, she would've cried out, if not for Feferi tugging her further, pulling her off balance. Jade fell forward, right into her chest, held there by Feferi's impossibly strong vice-grip. Peals of bright red stickiness drooled down Feferi's bust.

Jade knew better than to think that what she was feeling was _something_ tonguing her brain. After all, grey matter didn't have nerve endings. Was that... her cranial fluid she felt leaking out of her right ear? And the size of whatever was inside of her, even as it stretched her ear out, the parts of her brain not getting scrambled were able to calculate out to about half an inch in diameter. She was almost impressed at how it all crammed in, even while her glasses were crunched against Feferi's face, sharpened bits of frame stabbing little holes around her eyes. She couldn't see it, the way the material inside Feferi's left arm was rippling and distorting beneath the skin like jell-o in a plastic bag, but she could feel it, the protrusion that used to be a thumb sticking pleasantly into her skull.

Now, the real confusing part was why she was getting turned on by this. It wasn't like Jade's fantasies beforehand were particularly violent, after all. She was a girl of simple delights. She liked wearing collars and leashes and having them yanked on. She liked having her dick played with. The finer things in life. As far as Jade was aware, she didn't particularly _enjoy_ the feeling of having one of Feferi's tentacles pushing its way out of her other ear, feeling the blood starting to leak out the other side as well, but here she was, getting rock hard. Choked gasps and pained gurgles as some kind of unidentifiable fluid forced its way up Jade's throat quickly turned into what could best be described as needy whines.

The dull roar in her head quickly began mutating into some kind of stopwatch pulse. Her eyes rolled up, barely able to get enough of Feferi's skin in her field of view, watching the blood continue to taint it cherry red. Jade burrowed herself into Feferi further, trying to cling closer to her, rolling herself up against Feferi's sticky skin. The fact that it was getting all over her clothes didn't bother her. Jade was never really one to be concerned about getting dirty, and right now was no different, despite the fact that her definition of dirty usually didn't include blood or cerebrospinal fluid included in it. Feferi let go of Jade's hand, and Jade felt something poking around behind her eyeball, like the root of a swiftly growing tree, feeling branches of Feferi spread underneath her skin.

It felt so good.

Words were beyond Jade, not the least of which being that she was no longer coherent enough to create them. Her brain was barely functional, held together after its puncturing by alien flesh taking the form of misguided neurons, prion folds stretching outward to grab more of the squishy material. On a cellular level, Feferi was infecting her. With what, Jade didn't know, because the very concept of infection quickly fell too. All she knew was that she was smelling something nice and her skin was sticky and red and this nice lady was holding her head. Jade felt the gush of blood spurt out of her nose and hacked out a loud choke, weakly considering an apology but unable to find the words.

Jade's hips rolled against Feferi's legs while she shuddered and rocked, trying to grab hold of Feferi, the alien woman spiraling away. Dizziniess overtook Jade, black creeping through the edge of her vision. It was honestly a surprise she survived this long, even with the alien keeping her on life support. Jade's eyes barely watched the twitching pulsations of Feferi's growing roots under the skin of her hands. She just knew that they were good. Even when one of them ripped out of her thumb with a small spray of blood, Jade just felt nothing but that same dull roar, consuming her senses. Consuming her everything, really.

Jade began to twitch and pant and gurgle as she died. She died slowly, but pleasantly, the extraterrestrial entity suffusing her with more than enough extra material to keep going. When Feferi rudely yanked her hand away, pulling away drippy strands of brain with it along her steadily-reforming hand, Jade could only grunt and cum, arching herself into Feferi as her pants were ruined by a tide of seed, far larger than anything she had ever given before, her body emptying itself for the alien woman.

Relishing in the new knowledge, Feferi licked her fingers clean, grabbing Jade by the hair, watching as she shook and rocked.

Slowly, the seed she planted in the scientist began to sprout, skin and sinew knitting itself back together.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of rooms over, Rose Lalonde sat, reading through some artsy novel by one of her favorite authors, sifting through pages on her tablet. A pair of glasses sit on her nose, comfortably magnifying her vision to the point where reading becomes not only possible but also enjoyable. A notebook by her right side is filled with scribbled diagrams and scrawled theories, trying to piece together the latest plot twist in this dream-like morass. Characters representing other characters, manifestations of emotion given form, psychosexual allegory all around her, in swirling morass.

There was nothing better to be doing on an Antarctic night.

When the hissing of a pneumatic door brought the inimitable Jade Harley into the room, Rose only looked at her out of the corner of her eye, peeking through the frames of her glasses. A bright smile lay across her girlfriend's face -- the same bright smile that she loved to wake up next to in their joint bunkbeds. On an expedition like this, with a third of the normal scientist count, they could afford to cram the bunks together.

It was no queen sized mattress, but it was better than sleeping alone.

The lounge was fairly well furnished for a room in an antarctic research station. Modern amenities had long since come to the most barren portions of the world due to international support, so Rose lounging on a big couch was not exactly anything out of the ordinary. If there was anything out of the ordinary, it was Jade intruding on her reading time. Rose and Jade had long since memorized each other's schedules, so interruptions had become minimal. Frankly, nonexistent.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, first thing out her mouth. Being the far genre savvier of the duo, she was immediately put on edge by Jade's sudden appearance in her space during relaxation hours (a time at which Jade preferred to do extra work, and Rose preferred to consume literature). Jade just tilted her head in response, putting on the best confused face she could.

Something writhed beneath the surface of her skin. Jade felt so god damn good, and she was thankful that most of her was hidden beneath her bulky clothes -- otherwise, she might've had to explained the blood-and-cum-stained undergarments, or the tent she was pitching. Her stomach gurgled. Her brain gurgled. "What do you mean?"

Rose crossed her legs and folded her pad up, tossing it onto the couch. Lacing her fingers together, she formed a platform in which she could cradle her own chin. "You've been with the extraterrestrial for the past two days or so, so either she's finished thawing, in which case you should make an announcement to the entire base, or something has gone wrong, in which case I am asking in the here and now; what's wrong?"

Jade laughed. It bubbled up from her thoracic cavity, between plates of bone and sinew shifting with her slightest motions. She reached forward and grabbed Rose's hand, tugging it out from under her and forcing her partner to her feet. "Look, it's nothing that serious. I wanted to get your opinion on something with her. I think she's waking up."

"But she's not awake yet?" Rose asked, slightly incredulously. An eyebrow peaks.

"She wasn't when I left! C'mon, she's stirring like a baby, let's get a move on!" Jade replied, starting to haul Rose along with all the excited energy of a puppy retrieving a ball for her master. To be fair to her, though, comparisons to puppies were never _not_ apt, considering the paraphernalia shoved unsubtly underneath her bunk bed.

"You know that the comparison is typically that one _sleeps_ like a baby, correct?" Rose asked, being unceremoniously dragged along by her overeager girlfriend, her feet scrabbling to keep purchase across the floor. "From my cursory research, babies are known to sleep for exceptionally long periods of time compared to a human adult."

"Yeah, whatever. You're such a killjoy, sometimes!" Jade said, stopping for a moment to kiss Rose on the cheek. She continued to pull her down the maze of hallways leading to the biological preservation room that had been commandeered for the purposes of extraterrestrial excavation, her twitching fingers gripping Rose's hands tight. Too tight, even, as evidenced by the slightest of grimaces painted across the blonde's face, her glasses almost flinging themselves from her ears in the process of every tumultuous turn. Still, she knew Jade better than that. This was just how she got when she was excited.

That leeching of excitement was most unfortunate. Sometimes, your natural worrying instincts are right for a reason.

There was a loud hiss as Jade helped push the door to Feferi's chamber open, taking two steps in, stopping in her place as rehearsed, and immediately stumbling backwards, almost falling onto Rose in the process. Rose's motions were just as automatic and practiced, grabbing the taser from the inside of her clothes and whipping it out, not even taking the chance to aim, just gesturing protectively in front of her. One hand curled around Jade's waist, walking her back, the crackling sounds of an ineffective stun-gun filling the air with clockwork ticking at the same time as Jade's sharp yelp.

Feferi sat on the edge of her pod, covered in a slick layer of her defrosted preservation fluid -- along with more than her fair share of blood. It took a couple of seconds before Rose's vision focused itself back on her, realizing what exactly they were looking at.

Unlike Jade, Rose liked horror movies.

"Jade, stay back!" Rose yelled, continuing to pull her lover backwards into the hallway, keeping a close eye on Feferi. A close eye that was matched pound for pound by the pink-painted terror, her skin having grown more vibrant since her awakening several hours ago. She was folded into an uncanny pile, doing nothing but staring, her eyes locked right on Rose, her second limb right there, ready to attack.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Jade said, wriggling out of Rose's grip, slipping behind her, holding on tight. In a normal circumstance like this, Jade would've been the headstrong one, charging in to protect the ever-fragile Rose from the dangerous alien, but--

She was instead busy jerking and spasming on the floor, 30,000 volts delivered right to her neck. Her eyes rolled up and her body twisted unnaturally, shrieking like a banshee. Rose's eyes were wide and shaded, pupils twitching with constant motion as she flicked between the threat behind her and the threat writhing on the floor. Call it a hunch, or some kind of vision, but there was too much not adding up for her comfort, and here she was, being proven completely right. Jade's neck twisted, vertebrae _snapping_ violently as she seized up, arms rippling with motion. For what it was worth, Rose was too busy calling out a loud choir of "Oh fucks" to do more than stare, horrified, trying to finagle herself to a place where she could dash down an alternate hallway.

The opportunity never came. Pinned down by a snarling Jade, Rose's second attempted electrocution only caused Jade's mouth to split itself open into a horrific glasgow grin, mucous and blood drooling down onto her face in equal amounts. What used to be a tongue, thick, bulbous, dappled with swollen tastebuds, reached down to almost luridly caress Rose's cheek. Jade's eyes had rolled up to the point where the optic nerves had since snapped free, dangling out of her sockets like some kind of parodic lashes, blood forming the world's most goth mascara. Her fingers had split her hand into segments, extending themselves further down Jade's arm, into her ulna and radii, a thick webbing keeping them loosely coherent while hypertrophic musculature, capable of pinning down most of Rose's arms and shoulders with one firm grasp per side.

There was little Rose could do but scream.

Her noises died in her throat, sound absorbed by pungent, saliva-swollen muscle, as Jade's ex-tongue began unceremoniously fucking her throat. More tongues made themselves quickly apparent, reaching around Rose's head like the finger-legs of a facehugger. Rose's heart was about to explode out of her chest. This must've been some kind of sick joke. This must've been a dream. She fell asleep watching a horror movie and this is what her quixotic brain spat out for her to suffer in. Her jaw strained around Jade's all-too-real tongue, until Rose felt something _crack_ and a sharp, salty taste began to flood her nostrils.

This was far too real. Her hand feebly waved back and forth, trying to at least reverse the grip on her stun gun so that she could get something done, but only accomplishing the drawing of enough of Jade's ire that the mutated girl decided breaking her wrist was a great next move. Rose tried to shriek, but her vocal cords had since been gummed up by Jade's hyperextended tongue, in the world's _absolute worst_ French kiss, by any standards of the imagination. Rose couldn't even see what Jade's lower half was doing, but judging by the unearthly sounds of grinding, squelching meat and the feeling of something distressingly plump pressed against her leg, she could only guess.

Any noise Rose was making even in her head quickly became drowned out by pain. Her throat bulged outwards as Jade's tongue continued to pour itself like molten clay into her esophagus, Rose's struggling lungs unable to handle the task of acquiring her air any more. Even as she passed out, her body continued to mercilessly process her pain, Jade's grip on her head deciding to ravage her with a series of rapid, furious blows against the floor, quickly cracking her open like an egg being busted by a furious baker.

Delicious brain matter.

Rose wasn't conscious, thankfully for her, to feel her brain getting invaded, to feel herself speared along a tongue as long as an Olympic javelin, ripping through organs with all the delicacy of a Jackson Pollock painting being given a new coat. Her body twisted and clenched, her clothes ripped right through by Jade's cock, shoved right inside the poor demi-corpse's womb by a savage thrust. With every continuing pound, the sound of something heavy and fleshy making contact with Rose's thoroughly shredded bottom half, Jade continued to swell and stretch, entirely new limbs forming from her skin and meat.

On occasion, Rose's corpse jerked a little bit. The final remnants of human life ebbing away, the last remnants of neural activity sending electric spasms through destroyed musculature.

Feferi's footfalls were heavy, dense. Reaching down, she grabbed Jade's unkempt mane of hair, strands tied into matted, drooling tails, and pulled her upwards. Rose's body made the most delightfully wet _squelch, squelch, squelk_ as Jade's tongue retracted, leaving the corpse covered in blood, viscera, and a substance that was not trying particularly hard at being cum (along with about a dozen other secretions).

Pushing her fingers into Jade's temples, the mutated ex-human let out a gurgling sigh of satisfaction as Feferi's tentacles spread and split through her, moving her like a puppeteer would move their marionette.

Two new limbs was better than one, after all. Forcing Rose's broken jaw open, Jade bent down, her tongues pushing all the way up and into Rose's skull through the roof of her mouth, Feferi's infectious veins entwined tightly alongside them.


End file.
